Tempus fugit Tiempo fugitivo
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Una historia, llena de pasión, de valor, coraje y arrojo. Secuestros, romances, voluntades, y mucho mas. Nuestro hermoso Shuichi hijo de Hector de Troya quien venganza pero hay alguien que no esta dispuesto a dejarlo, el gran Yuki hijo de Aquiles.
1. Capítulo 1: Prisionero

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de su autor yo los tome prestados para este fic. Que ademas contiene Mpreg estan advertidos.

**Capítulo 1: Prisionero**

-Señor, aquí está el nuevo esclavo... es el líder de los Masones.

Yuki miró a Shindou, el líder de los Masones. Los Masones eran los hombres que peleaban junto a las Amazonas y vivían junto a estas.

El muchacho tenía las manos atadas, lo aguantaban entre tres hombres del palacio y tenía el largo cabello rosado en la cara ocultándole el rostro.

-Yuki, hijo de Aquiles, rey de los mirmidones, mis masones no se rendirán y lo sabes, sabes que me salvarán y ese día te mataré, como vuestro padre mató al príncipe Héctor de Troya.

Yuki quedó sorprendido ante la misteriosa y hermosa voz del líder de los Masones.

-Tu tribu fue destruida.

-Mataste a una docena de mis masones y media docena de amazonas, no a mi tribu.

Se burló él. Tohma, uno de los sirvientes rubio, de ojos verde agua y el primero que había hablado, le dio un fuerte tirón de pelo al masón, provocando que echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

Yuki se llevó la sorpresa más grande de su vida al ver el rostro del hombre, o mejor dicho joven. Sus ojos violetas, su piel blanca y delicada, sus labios carnosos y apetecibles, su nariz ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, era perfecta, y su cuerpo esbelto y ágil era, en definitiva, la visión de un ángel, o eso le pareció a Yuki.

Yuki tuvo que aceptar que ese joven masón vestido decentemente sería el hombre más bello en todo el territorio griego.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Por qué habría de decírselo al hijo de un asesino?

Preguntó el masón fríamente.

-Mi padre no era un asesino, era un guerrero.

Respondió el mirmidón.

-Tu padre mató al príncipe Héctor.

Le gritó Shindou con rabia.

-¿Eres troyano?

Le preguntó Yuki suspicazmente.

-Así que no eres un completo descerebrado como creía.

Se burló Shindou recibiendo otro fuerte tirón de cabello para hacerlo callar.

-¿Pero cómo? Eres muy joven y Troya cayó hace más de dieciséis años.

-Cayó hace dieciocho años, y yo tenía diez meses cuando tu padre destruyó a... Héctor provocando la caída de mi país.

Dijo Shindou con furia.

-No eres más que un esclavo ahora, así que contesta ¿Quién eres?

Le exigió Yuki.

-No por mucho tiempo, hijo de Aquiles, y no sabes cuánto me alegro que Paris acabara con tu padre.

Yuki no pudo contener su rabia y le dio una cachetada al joven masón, que lo hizo tambalearse y si no cayó al piso fue por los hombres que lo sostenían.

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-Tu peor pesadilla.

Se burló Shindou sin dejarse amilanar.

-¿Quién?

Exigió el mirmidón tomándolo del cabello, pero sin hacerle daño.

-Soy Shindou, líder de los masones y las amazonas.

Contestó él. Yuki lo miró a los ojos y sonrió irónico.

-Sé que eres el líder de los masones y te haces llamar Shindou, pero ¿quién eres en realidad¿Qué nombres te dieron tus padres al nacer¿Quienes son tus padres? Y quiero saberlo ¡ya!... Retírense.

Le ordenó a los tres sirvientes, que salieron de inmediato.

-¿Así que quieres saber quién soy?

Se burló Shindou.

-Por tu propio bien.

Le advirtió Yuki. Shindou rió despectivamente y lo miró con desprecio.

-¿Quién soy¿Recuerdas que Héctor tenía un hijo pequeño¿Un hijo que todos dieron por muerto cuando Troya cayó?

-Sí, Shuichi murió, pero tú ¿qué tienes que ver con él?

-¿Y si te dijera que Andrómaca cambió los bebés, días antes de la caída de Troya?

Yuki retrocedió un paso impresionado.

-No, no puede ser.

-Exactamente lo que estás pensando, Yuki. Cuando mi padre cayó, mi madre supo que Troya no tardaría mucho en hacerlo, así que me envió oculto con Asandra, la líder de las amazonas, y tomó otro niño muy parecido a mí y huérfano, para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi ausencia. Andrómaca se reuniría conmigo exactamente dos días después de la caída de Troya. Caída donde murió ese bebé que tomaron por mí y atraparon a Andrómaca matándola. Yo soy Shuichi de Troya, hijo del príncipe Héctor de Troya, y de Andrómaca, su amante esposa.

Yuki no sabía que lo impresionaba más, si la historia del joven, la rabia o el dolor del masón por el padre que no podía recordar, por haberlo perdido tan prematuramente.

-Así que eres príncipe de Troya.

Dijo Yuki secamente.

-Si existe una nueva Troya, pero aquella en que yo nací, aquella que vio nacer, crecer y morir a mi padre, ya no existe, y Shuichi murió con esa Troya, yo soy Shindou líder de los masones, hijo de Aquiles.

-¿Paris está vivo o muerto?

Exigió saber Yuki. El masón troyano lo miró burlonamente.

-¿Mi tío Paris? No lo sé tenía diez meses cuando Troya cayó, así que ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa?

Yuki se tuvo que contener para no tomar al imprudente muchacho del cuello.

-¿Por qué me quieres matar¿Qué motivos tienes para decir que Shuichi murió con Troya?

-Mi lógica y mi amor murieron con Troya, mas no así mis sentimientos de venganza, y ellos me exigen acabar con los hijos de aquellos que acabaron con mi familia.

-Pues será mejor que pierdas esas ideas, puede que seas ahora el líder de los Masones, pero también sigues siendo el príncipe de Troya, incapaz de olvidar, pero ya te enseñaré yo.

Dijo Yuki y llamó a Tohma y a otros sirvientes.

-Llévenlo a mis aposentos.

Ordenó secamente. Shindou/Shuichi abrió los ojos violetas grandemente y de golpe.

-¿Qué? - Gritó - Ni lo sueñes, Yuki hijo de Aquiles.

Yuki sonrió burlonamente mientras sus hombres obedecían y se llevaban al joven muchacho a la fuerza.

--------

Shuichi estaba impresionado, nunca esperó que Yuki, hijo de Aquiles, fuera tan guapo, alto, fuerte, rubio, de ojos dorados, era un hombre muy apuesto.

Pero ahora, lo que Shuichi intentaba era soltarse las manos de sus ataduras antes de que llegara Yuki a la alcoba... necesitaba escapar. Apenas se había soltado y levantado del montón de cojines donde lo habían tirado, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Yuki.

Shuichi tomó la espada que estaba en un gancho de la pared y presumió sería de él.

Yuki permaneció sereno y sin moverse. Shuichi se acercó a él, dispuesto a atacarle con la rabia latiéndole en la sangre. Shuichi esgrimió la espada y le permitió que sacara la que tenía prendida al cinturón.

-Defiéndete.

Le retó Shuichi, lanzando la primera estocada. Con un sutil movimiento de espada, Yuki interceptó el golpe. Shuichi sonrió, iba a ser una pelea interesante. Con un rápido movimiento tiró un tajo de reverso, que Yuki paró sin problema.

-¡Sabes moverte, hijo de Héctor!

Comentó Yuki.

-Y aún no has visto lo mejor, rey de los mirmidones.

Si Yuki hubiese estado de humor para pelear limpiamente, el combate hubiese sido largo, pero no lo estaba, así que sacó una cuchilla sin que Shuichi se diera cuenta. Y cuando detuvo la espada de Shuichi con la propia, le puso la pequeña y afilada cuchilla en el cuello.

-¡Suelta la espada!

Le ordenó Yuki ácidamente.

Shuichi lo miró con odio, pero obedeció.

Yuki alejó la espada de una patada y guardó tanto su propia espada como la cuchilla, para a continuación tomar a Shuichi del codo.

-¡Cálmate!

-¡Suéltame!

Gritó el joven tratando de soltarse con fuerza de él.

-¡Que te calmes!

-¡Suéltame!

Una certera cachetada calló a Shuichi y lo hizo desestabilizarse y caer en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

Preguntó Shuichi a medio camino del miedo y a medio camino de la furia.

-Para empezar que te calmes, para seguir, que renuncies a tus ideas de venganza.

-¡Eso jamás!

Le escupió Shuichi levantándose de la cama.

Yuki se acercó a él y Shuichi trató de escapar, pero no pudo, Yuki era más alto y fuerte, y pronto se vio apresado en la cama con el cuerpo de Yuki sobre él.

-Suéltame, me haces daño.

-Por última vez¿renunciarás a tu venganza?

-¡Nunca!

-Bien, pues no te negaré que será un placer lo que voy a hacer.

Al momento siguiente la boca de Yuki descendió sobre la de Shuichi, robándole un beso al precioso troyano.

Los ojos violetas de Shuichi se abrieron grandemente a causa de la impresión, al sentir esos labios y esa lengua intrusa en su boca, pero reaccionó y con todas las fuerzas de su alma, trató de sacarse a Yuki de encima. Al no poderse sacar al griego sobre él, le mordió la lengua con fuerza.

Con una exclamación de dolor, Yuki se despegó del chico dándole una fuerte cachetada.

-Desgraciado.

Le gritó Shuichi, con sus preciosos ojos brillantes de indignación pura. Yuki rió.

-¿Eres virgen, Shuichi?

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Shuichi fueron las respuesta que Yuki necesitaba. Rió divertido, haciendo a Shuichi enrojecer más.

-Eres un maldito bastardo.

Le gritó Shuichi tratando de sacárselo de encima. Yuki apresó las delgadas muñecas del muchacho y las puso contra el colchón.

-Puede que tengas razón y sea un maldito, un desgraciado y todo lo que quieras, Shuichi. Pero este desgraciado, es el que se va a quedar con tu virginidad y te va a hacer su amante.

Le juró Yuki, antes de lanzarse sobre su cuello

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2: Cautiverio

**Capítulo 2: Cautiverio**

_ Dos meses después >_

Yuki entró a su habitación, para encontrarse a Shuichi apaciblemente dormido.

Todo el cabello rosado se desparramaba deliciosamente por la almohada, al lado izquierdo de la cama, donde siempre dormía, sus ojos violetas cerrados, su respiración suave y acompasada, se notaba en el subir y bajar del pecho del muchacho troyano. Su cuerpo pudorosamente tapado por un camisón blanco que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, Yuki lo sabía, él mismo se lo había dado a Shuichi después de la insistencia del muchacho. La sábana cubría a Shuichi de la cintura para abajo y la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana, movía las cortinas de la cama.

Si por Yuki fuera, dejaría a Shuichi desnudo, pues el chico tenía un cuerpo esculpido por los mismos dioses, pero el muchacho le había insistido e insistido hasta que Yuki le había dado los dos camisones, que era la única ropa que tenía. Uno era blanco y el otro rojo.

Shuichi ni a pesar de los dos meses de su cautiverio, ni a pesar de llevar esos dos meses siendo su amante sin otra opción, perdía su cabezonería, las armas quedaban fuera de su alcance, y una delgada, pero fuerte cadena ataba su tobillo izquierdo a un poste de la cama para evitar los intentos de huida.

El grillete que ataba su tobillo estaba recubierto de seda para que Shuichi no se lastimara y le permitía moverse con libertad en la cama, pero no más de eso.

Dos veces al día, era el mismo Yuki quien lo soltaba para dejarlo ir a asearse y a hacer sus necesidades.

También cuando deseaba que el muchacho comiera con él, lo soltaba, lo envolvía en alguna túnica y lo llevaba al comedor del palacio. Y claro que en esas ocasiones Shuichi no intentaba huir pues la presencia armada de los guardias, le dejaba en claro que sería completamente inútil.

Shuichi se revolvió un poco en la cama entre sueños y pronto abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces antes de enfocar sus violetas y preciosos ojos y mirar a Yuki.

Shuichi como siempre, lo ignoró, le dio la espalda y se arropó mejor con la sábana. Yuki sonrió ante la actitud desafiante de Shuichi, a quien aún le faltaba mucho para ser una persona sumisa y sometida.

-----

Una semana después >

Yuki se movía con potentes embestidas en el interior de Shuichi, quien gemía con fuerza sin poder evitarlo.

- Por Zeus, Shuichi, eres deliciosamente estrecho.

Le susurró Yuki con la voz ronca.

No importaba cuántas veces le hiciera el amor, Shuichi era deliciosamente cálido, estrecho y cerrado. Shuichi, perdido en sus propias sensaciones de placer, no entendió lo que Yuki le dijo, sólo sabía que estaba cerca del orgasmo y a punto de estallar.

Y así fue, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó de placer al estallar en el orgasmo, Yuki gimió al sentir como las paredes interiores del chico se comprimían por el orgasmo y sin poder evitarlo más, de dos potentes embestidas, regó las entrañas del joven troyano.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción se dejó caer junto a Shuichi, quien cansado cerraba los ojos y se entregaba al dios de los sueños, como hacía la mayoría de las veces que tenían sexo.

-----

Pero Yuki había cometido un grave error al hacer oídos sordos a la advertencia de que los masones de Shuichi no se darían por vencidos. Y mientras Yuki disfrutaba de Shuichi, los masones se movían.

En ese momento frente a Ayaka, una castaña de ojos azules actual líder de las amazonas, estaba un altísimo rubio de metro noventa y uno, fuerte y de ojos azules sorprendentes. Ese rubio era Claude, más conocido por todos como K, y era el líder de estrategias y artes marciales de los masones. Junto a K, estaba un guapísimo muchacho de metro ochenta y cinco, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Su nombre era Ryuichi, y era un experto en el arte del ocultamiento. Y junto a Ryuichi, por último estaba un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos café y metro setenta y cinco, su nombre era Sakano.

- Si queremos a nuestro Shuichi de vuelta han de atrapar a Mika, la hermana de Yuki. Pero tengan cuidado, si fallan no sólo perderemos a Yuki, sino seguramente también a ustedes.

Les advirtió Ayaka. Los tres hombres frente a ella asintieron.

- Tengan mucho cuidado mis queridos masones, y vuelvan con Mika. No traten de rescatar a Shuichi porque no lo conseguirán, pero si traen a Mika la intercambiaremos por nuestro príncipe. ¿Entendido?

Otro asentimiento por parte de los tres hombres.

- Entonces que Artemisa y Apolo los protejan, pueden partir ya.

Una reverencia por parte de los tres masones y estos salieron.

-----

- Esa es Mika ¿verdad?

Preguntó Sakano en un susurro señalando a una mujer de cabellos castaño-rojizos y ojos negros.

- Sí - Asintió K - ¿Pero quiénes demonios la acompañan? Ella siempre viene a dar esta vuelta sola.

- El rubio de ojos verde agua que la acompaña es Tohma, el mayordomo de Yuki por decirlo de algún modo, el de cabellos colorín oscuros y ojos azules se llama Hiroshi, es el mismísimo alumno predilecto de Yuki, y el pequeño peliverde de ojos café es el primo de Tohma, se llama Fujisaki.

K y Sakano miraron impresionados a Ryuichi, este se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó al ver la mirada de sus compañeros - Yo sí hice mis deberes, no como ustedes, yo sí averigüé quiénes rodean a Mika y Yuki. - Dijo Ryuichi.

K, Sakano y Ryuichi se prepararon para matar a los tres acompañantes de Mika y secuestrar a la mujer.

-----

Fue un combate corto, la mujer fue atrapada rápidamente por Sakano. Con el elemento sorpresa de su lado, K se enfrentó a los dos más jóvenes, Hiroshi y Fujisaki, el primero en caer por resbalar y darse un golpe en la cabeza con una piedra, fue Fujisaki, mientras Hiroshi le estaba dando un excelentísimo combate a K.

Mientras, Ryuichi se enfrentaba a Tohma, quien trataba a toda costa de llegar donde Mika, a quien Sakano ya se llevaba hacia los caballos. Pero al oír el grito de Fujisaki se volteó hacia su primo, viéndolo en el suelo inconsciente, quiso ir en su ayuda, pero ese segundo de distracción fue todo lo que necesitó Ryuichi para desarmarlo y darle un golpe con el mango de su espada, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Ryuichi volteó al rubio dejándolo boca arriba y tomándolo en sus brazos asegurándose de que este respiraba. Le sorprendió lo delgado y poco pesado que era Tohma.

En esos momentos escuchó una maldición proveniente de K, volteó hacia él y vio que Hiro se le había escapado haciéndole la zancadilla y corría hacia Mika y Sakano, pero no llegó muy lejos cuando un muy cabreado K, le alcanzó quitándole la espada de un golpe seco y echándoselo al hombro como un saco de patatas.

Hiro primero se confundió por ese gesto, pero de inmediato empezó a gritar y a patalear. Ryuichi sonrió, así que K se llevaba un prisionero al campamento. Bien, entonces él también lo haría. Se dirigió a su caballo y trepó a él, quedando el inconsciente Tohma entre sus brazos y las riendas, recostada su cabeza en su pecho y montado de lado.

Mientras K no tenía tan fácil subir a Hiro a su caballo, así que le tuvo que golpear en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente y poderlo subir a su caballo.

Una vez los tres con su presa, amarraron sus manos y tobillos con cuerdas para evitar cualquier intento de escape en el viaje, y partieron al campamento de masones y amazonas oculto en lo profundo del bosque y a tres días a vuelo de cuervo.

Atrás de ellos dejaron al más joven de los acompañantes de Mika, para que diera la voz de alarma.

(No sé qué sea vuelo de cuervo, pero me gusta como se oye )

**Continuará...**

(sé que Ryuichi mide en realidad un metro setenta y cinco, pero en este fic lo necesitaba más alto.)


	3. Capítulo 3: Despertar

**Capítulo 3: Despertar **

Shuichi despertó confundido, dando un bostezo, al oír el jaleo que había en el palacio.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Preguntó el pelirrosa que estaba completamente sólo sentándose en la cama.

------

Lo que pasaba, y nuestro adorable pelirrosa no sabía, era que Fujisaki había despertado y había corrido al palacio a dar la voz de alarma. Ahora mismo lo estaba atendiendo un doctor, mientras Yuki organizaba una expedición para ir en busca de su hermana, su alumno y su mayordomo.

Fujisaki suspiró y recordó a aquel extraño hombre de aproximadamente metro setenta y cinco, cabello negro y ojos café, que se había llevado a Mika en su caballo.

No sabía por qué extrañamente no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

------

Y mientras en el palacio se daba la alerta y se organizaba una expedición para salir en busca de los secuestrados, los jinetes masones con sus presas, ya iban muy lejos en sus incansables monturas.

Cuando decidieron acampar para pasar la noche, ya estaba bien oscura, y aún faltaban dos días para llegar al campamento. Decidieron pasar sin hacer fuego y dejaron a sus presas tirados sobre unas mantas en el suelo.

Los tres masones se pusieron de acuerdo y K decidió hacer la primera guardia; mientras, tanto Ryuichi como Sakano se envolvían en sus abrigos y se disponían a descansar un poco.

Pero definitivamente descansaron poco, no habían pasado ni dos horas cuando una histérica Mika despertó dando tales gritos que despertó a sus dos compañeros (Hiro y Tohma) y seguramente a todos los animales del bosque.

Ryuichi y Sakano saltaron despertándose de inmediato y a tiempo, porque K estaba tan molesto por los gritos que estaba a punto de golpearla para dejarla inconsciente de nuevo y callarla.

Sakano se hizo cargo corriendo de inmediato hacia la mujer y poniéndole una navaja en el cuello; como por arte de magia, la asustada mujer se calló, mientras los otros dos hombres forcejeaban con sus ataduras tratando desesperados de ayudarla.

- Déjenla.

Gritó Tohma.

- Suéltenla.

Gritó a su vez Hiroshi.

- Yo que ustedes me callo o les irá peor.

Les advirtió Ryuichi con voz fría, sosteniéndolos para que dejaran de forcejear con las cuerdas, pues sólo estaban consiguiendo lastimarse a sí mismos. K asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho por Ryuichi.

Tohma calló mirando preocupado a Mika, mientras Hiro también callaba pero él miraba con rabia a los tres masones.

- Ahora oigan bien, saben que su lindo jefe tiene algo de nosotros - Dijo Sakano. - A Shindou.

- Y lo queremos de vuelta - Dijo Ryuichi.

- Por lo que necesitamos a la linda señorita Mika. Nada les pasará. Haremos un trato, los intercambiaremos y ya está. Pero si se ponen muy pesados... - La sonrisa maliciosa de K lo decía todo.

- Puede que sólo lleguemos a intercambiar tres cadáveres. - Completó Sakano lo que el rubio no había terminado de decir.

Hiro, Tohma y Mika se miraron, tragando saliva.

- Ahora van a estarse tranquilitos, que mañana nos espera una larga cabalgata y queremos descansar un rato.

Les advirtió K. Mika fue la primera en asentir, la siguió Tohma y por último un renuente Hiro.

- Dales algo de comer, Ryuichi.

Le pidió Sakano a su compañero mientras retiraba la navaja del cuello de la joven que se quedó quieta y callada, sin armar más escándalo.

------

Shuichi no lo pudo evitar y rompió a reír.

- Oh, ríndete, Yuki, no los encontrarás. - Se burló - Cuando ellos crean el momento preciso, serán ellos quienes te encuentren a ti.

- Dime ¿dónde se ocultan?

Le ordenó Yuki molesto. Shuichi negó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No, eso no sería divertido. - Se burló, y luego lo miró serio pero malicioso - Debiste de hacerme caso, Yuki, te dije que mis masones no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, esto te lo buscaste tú solito.

Yuki miró con rabia al impertinente pelirrosa y le cruzó el rostro de una bofetada. Shuichi lo miró directo a los ojos sin dejarse intimidar.

- Si algo le pasa a Mika, a Tohma o a Hiro, tú serás el que más lo lamentará.

Le aseguró Yuki furioso.

- Y si algo me pasa a mí, tus queridos Mika, Tohma e Hiroshi, serán los que peor lo pasarán.

Fue la fría réplica del pelirrosa que sin amilanarse.

------

Tohma, desde la montura de Ryuichi, y Hiro, desde la montura de K, intercambiaron una mirada preocupada mientras arribaban al fin al reino oculto de los masones y las amazonas.

Mika dormía, pero Hiro y Tohma tenían un mal presentimiento y no por su señora, sino por ellos mismos y los dos jinetes masones que los habían secuestrado.

Esos días de cabalgata no les habían hecho nada, pero ahora que habían llegado a ese reino secreto, tanto Hiro como Tohma sospechaban que las cosas iban a cambiar. Y que lo que esos dos pretendían hacerles a ellos, no diferenciaba mucho de lo que su señor le había hecho al masón pelirrosa.

Y cuántarazón tenían sin saberlo los dos.

**Continuará...**

****


	4. Capitulo 4: Cautivo

**Capitulo 4: Cautivo**

Mika despertó en un lugar que no reconoció. Se sentó en la cama de pieles en la que estaba tendida y miro a su alrededor confusa, parpadeando un par de veces.

¨¿Donde estaba?¨

Se pregunto a si misma. Se extraño por no estar atada pero cuando intento levantarse descubrió su tobillo atado con una fina cuerda dorada a una argolla en el suelo. Llevo sus manos a la cuerda intentando soltarla pero no podía.

Se alarmo y si por que no decirlo, también se asusto.

Evaluó a su alrededor, era obviamente una casa de madera, seguramente echo en la sima de algún árbol.

Y su inquietud solo aumento al oír pasos que se acercaban hacia la habitación en que ella estaba. La tela marrón que hacia de puerta separando la habitación en que estaba del resto se abrió para dar paso a una amazona muy hermosa de ojos azules y cabellos oscuros.

Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente, una, una guerrera amazona, la otra una dama griega.

-Tu eres Mika verdad?

Pregunto al fin la amazona. Mika asintió en guardia sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Quien eres tu?

Pregunto la griega al fin.

-Yo soy Ayaka líder de las amazonas.

Respondió la orgullosa amazona, haciendo que Mika se estremeciera... estaba en problemas.

------

Nada más llegar al campamento de los masones y las amazonas. Hiro y Tohma habían sido separados, por sus captores llevados a lugares opuestos.

Nada más ser separados Tohma y Hiro además de sentirse solos entre esas personas también se sintieron intimidados e inseguros.

------

Hiro había sido llevado a una de las cabañas que quedaban entre la cima de los inmensos árboles, había sido amarado con las manos a la espalda a uno de los postes de la cabaña junto a un lecho de pieles. Y ante sus gritos, insultos y exigencias le habían puesto un pachuelo en la boca para callarlo.

Ahora silenciado, solo y amarado Hiro miraba con sus ojos a todos lados en todas direcciones, evaluando su entorno, las armas que este le ofrecía y una vía de escape. Pero sospechaba que a menos que milagrosamente le salieran unas alas de la espalda de ahí no podría salir.

Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron distraídos por la presencia del impresionante y alto masón rubio que lo había secuestrado y que en ese momento entraba a la habitación.

K y Hiro se miraron, se enfrentaron como un en un duelo con sus miradas y K sonrió al notar que su chico estaba amarrado, así que Hiro había dado problemas. Levanto su mano haciendo una señal y de detrás de el apareció una mujer que dejo una bandeja con frutas en una mesa baja que había cerca de donde estaba Hiro y otra que dejo una jofaina con agua con unos paños. Volvieron a salir al hacer esto.

K se acercó a Hiro y se inclino para quitarle el pañuelo de la boca. Hiro lo siguió observando fijamente en silencio. K tampoco hablo, simplemente lo observó un rato mas en silencio antes de ir por la jofaina de agua que dejo en el suelo y tomando un paño de lino lo mojo en el agua limpia y trato de limpiar el rostro de Hiro, pero este volteo con brusquedad la cabeza a un lado. K sonrió maliciosamente y trato de acercar el paño de nuevo pero tuvo que retroceder su mano con brusquedad cuando el joven griego trato de morderlo. Una vez más y otro intento de mordida. El rubio frunció el ceño arrojándole el paño a la cara, mientras el griego nada acostumbrado a ser tratado así lo miraba con rabia. K le soltó las manos con tranquilidad, con la seguridad de que podía reducirlo sin problemas.

-Anda y límpiate-le dijo señalándole la jofaina de agua, pero el orgulloso griego solo lo miro con altivez sobando las muñecas ahí donde las cuerdas habían echo demasiada presión.

K le acerco a Hiro la bandeja de fruta mientras tomaba una manzanar. Pero nuevamente el orgullo del griego le impedía aceptar.

-Bien muérete de hambre.

Le dijo K encogiéndose de hombros.

-Idiota-Murmuró Hiro molesto por lo bajo, en un susurro solo para si, aunque K lo escucho no dijo ni hizo nada con una sonrisa triunfante al ver como el griego renuente y con hambre terminaba por tomar un durazno, que saboreo con tal inconsciente sensualidad que K tuvo que contener el impulso de arrojarlo ahí mismo sobre las pieles y montarlo, mostrando quien era su varón. Pero se contuvo tenia todo el tiempo del mundo, por que para eso K había llevado a Hiro consigo, para que fuera su amante ese griego, hermoso y salvaje era perfecto e indicado para ser su compañero de cama.

------

Tohma por otro lado había sido llevado por un grupo de jóvenes y simpáticos donceles masones al manantial donde lo habían desnudado y metido al agua para lavarlo. Tohma había tratado de detenerlos, pero los risueños jóvenes eran muy escurridizos y simpáticos, solo sonreían cuando el rubio trataba de alejar sus manitos de su cuerpo y de su cabello. Así que el rubio viendo que era inútil término por sonreír a los simpáticos mozalbetes y dejarse. Lavaron su cuerpo de forma concienzuda pero respetuosa en ningún momento trataron de propasarse con el. Limpiaron su rubio cabello y lo desenredaron, fascinados con el. Al final lo hicieron salir del manantial entregándole algunos linos para que se secara y luego lo vistieron con una hermosa y larga túnica blanca que le quedaba como un mismísimo sueño.

Paresia todo un ángel y así pensaban los hermosos y emocionados jóvenes que no dejaban de parlotear en su extraño dialecto mientras lo hacían sentarse sobre una manta y le llevaban fruta para que comiera mientras ellos trenzaban sus cabellos con hermosas y pequeñas flores blancas.

El pobre Tohma no entendía ni que diablos pasaba, pero tampoco tenia ánimos de pelear con los jóvenes eran demasiado simpáticos.

-Alguien habla Griego, por favor?

Pregunto ya algo cortado por no entender nada. Los jóvenes se miraron entre si riendo y asintieron.

-Si todos lo hablamos.-Dijo al fin el que paresia ser el mayor de ellos. -Yo soy Taki-Se presento el muchacho.

Tohma asintió algo cortado por que todos los jóvenes hablaran griego y no se lo dijeran hasta ahora.

-Me podrían decir que pasa?-Pregunto el rubio dejando las uvas que saboreaba en la bandeja.

Taki rió travieso.

-Lo preparamos para su boda con Ryu.-Dijo Taki soñador.

-Que suertudo es rubio bonito-Suspiro uno de los jóvenes.

Mientras el pobre Tohma palidecía con incredulidad.

-¿Bo... Boda... mi... mía... con el... idiota... Bruto?-Pregunto en estado catatónico Tohma.

**Continuara... **


	5. Capitulo 5: El día de la Boda

**Capitulo 5: El día de la Boda**

-¿A donde me llevas?-le exigió Hiro saber a K. Pero K le ignoro mientras Hiro terminaba de ponerse la nueva túnica que el rubio le había llevado una vez vestido lo arrastro literalmente por la aldea hasta llegar a lo que Hiro supuso la placita.-¿Que hacemos aquí?-le volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-Bueno supuse que no te ibas a querer perder la boda de tu amigo-le respondió al fin el rubio.

-¿La que?-pregunto Hiro confundido.

-La boda de tu amigo el rubio enano. Ryuichi lo eligió como esposo y se van a casar-le dijo K sencillamente.

-¿Qué?-grito Hiro mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

-Ya me oíste.

-¿pero estas demente? es imposible no pueden obligar a Thoma a casarse con ese salvaje-reclamo Hiro.

-Claro que podemos y lo aremos-le dijo K sin inmutarse.

-Esto no se quedara así los dioses os castigaran-le dijo el pelirrojo enfadado.

-Lo dudo al menos Ryuichi es más decente que tu señor él se casa como Thoma antes de tomarlo tu señor tomo a nuestro príncipe en concubinato deshonrándolo-le dijo el rubio cortantemente asiendo cerrar así la boca a Hiro.

Decir que Thoma no se veía feliz mientras los jóvenes casi lo arrastraban por el pasillo era decir poco parecía dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza a alguien y si era a su futuro novio que lo esperaba de pies frente a Lady Ayaka la reina de las amazonas que los casaría para Thoma mejor.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir ante los dioses y la naturaleza a Ryuichi y Thoma - comenzó la ceremonia la hermosa mujer hasta que llego el momento de intercambiar los votos.

-¿Thoma de Grecia esta aquí por voluntad propia?-le pregunto siguiendo el protocolo.

-No-respondió contundentemente el rubio. Pero como si le hubiese hablado a la pared o nadie lo entendiera porque esa bruja lo unía Ryuichi aun a pesar de la rotunda negativa de Thoma.

-Y quedan unido en nombre de los dioses que lo que ellos han unido y bendecido ningún mortal ose romperlo-dijo la reina y todos prorrumpieron en vivas y aplausos se veía que Ryuichi era querido por su pueblo, pero Thoma estaba furioso cuando sintió la mano del más alto rodear su cintura levanto sus ojos para fulminarlo con ellos furioso pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Ryuichi se inclino sobre el besándolo y dejándolo sin aliento.

-Oh si esto va a hacer un matrimonio muy bendecido y divertido-sonrió Ryuichi.

-No esto va a ser un matrimonio muy corto ruego a Hera quedarme viudo pronto-aseguro Thoma para diversión de Ryuichi.

-No cuentes con eso pienso vivir muchos años-le aseguro Ryuichi-contigo-añadió.

-Yo pienso matarte antes de que se acabe el mes-le gruño el rubio.

-Zeus espero que seas tan fogoso en la cama como fuera de ella-se relamió Ryuichi los labios asiendo sonrojar a Thoma.

-¡Enfermo, pervertido!-Exclamo el rubio.

-Pero tu enfermo y pervertido esposo-sonrió triunfante Ryuichi.

-¿Divertido eh?-le gruño Yuki hijo de Aquiles a Shuichi hijo de Héctor. La desaparición de su hermana Mika lo tenia de muy mal humor.

-Mucho-aseguro Shuichi sin amedrentarse cuando Yuki se ciño sobre el empujándolo sobre la cama-algo me dice que esta noche está pasando algo realmente divertido-aseguro malicioso.

-Claro que si como todas las noches-le gruño el rubio-me divierte mucho tomarte-le dijo arrancándole literalmente la ropa para tomarlo.

-Adelante.-le invito Shuichi sin dejarse amedrentar le encantaba ver al rubio tan frustrado. Además cuando estaba frustrado era mucho más apasionado cosa que a él no le molestaba para nada.

-¿Que ha sucedido?-Mika no era tonta notaba que había fiesta pero no entendía por que además estaba sola ahí Ayaka la había dejado amarada por un grillete cerca del lecho de pieles. Ayaka le sonrió maliciosa a la otra mujer se le hacía muy guapa tal vez pudiera divertirse un rato con ella después de todo estaba segura que Yuki debía haberse divertido con Shuichi solo era un pequeño ajuste de cuentas un ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

-Nada el pueblo celebra la boda de nuestro Ryuichi con vuestro amigo el rubiecito ese como se llamaba así Thoma-le dijo Ayaka dejado a Mika en shock.

-¿Bromeas verdad?-pregunto la griega incrédula.

-Para nada-sonrió Ayaka divertida desnudándose y arrojándose cómodamente en el lecho asiendo sonrojar a Mika al verla sin nada de ropa.

- Obligaron a Thoma-le acuso la griega completamente segura.

-Bueno tal vez haya estado algo en contra de su matrimonio-dijo distraídamente pasando un dedo por el brazo de Mika asiéndola estremecer.-pero se acostumbrara-aseguro Ayaka maliciosa.

-Ustedes son unos malditos-gruño Mika tratándose de alejar sin mucho éxito de la otra mujer que parecía dispuesta a cenarla.

-Bueno tu querido hermano empezó así que agradéceselo a él-le dijo Ayaka maliciosa tomándola de un brazo y atrayéndola con fuerza hacia ella asiéndola caer en el lecho posicionándose sobre ella.

-¿que... que... que me vas a hacer?-pregunto Mika con miedo.

-No mucho lo mismo que tu hermano seguramente le hace a nuestro Shu, se llama sexo y te aseguro que será muy placentero-le dijo metiendo su mano bajo la túnica para quitársela y acariciar los redondos pechos mientras Mika temblaba.

-Por favor no-casi lloro con miedo.

-Shh no te asustes te aseguro que te encantara-le aseguro Ayaka encantada con el suave cuerpo de Mika cobrarse la deuda que tenía Yuki hijo de Aquiles con su gente iba a hacer todo un placer para la reina sin lugar a duda.

**Continuara...**


End file.
